The Mount Sinai Primary Care Practice-Based Research Network: Proposal Objectives The Mount Sinai School of Medicine proposes to organize and administer a one year effort to create a formal plan for a Practice-Based Research Network comprised of hospital or school sponsored primary care practices as well as community based practices located primarily in East Harlem, New York. Led by the Division of General Internal Medicine at Mount Sinai, with participation from at least four other academic department's practices, two community health centers, the East Harlem Community Health Committee, Inc., and other local health providers, the planning effort will identify how to expand and enhance the research infrastructure related to primary care practice, resulting in a comprehensive model to initiate the expansion of the Mount Sinai Primary Care Practice-Based Research Network (MSPBRN). Based on the resultant plan, initiation and testing of specific practice initiatives and research will occur. The overall objective of this proposal is to produce a detailed plan or blueprint for the expansion of the current MSPBRN. The specific objectives are: 1) Devise a computerized data management and practice evaluation infrastructure that cuts across all primary clinical sites; 2) Specify research of special relevance to minority and/or undeserved populations; 3) Devise an implementation plan for the translation of research into practice; and 4) Develop a funding strategy for ongoing support of the MSPBRN.